Freighters
Freighters are NPC and player-owned cargo-hauling starships that are used as part of the trade industry of No Man's Sky. There are currently four classes of Freighters including C, B, A, and S. Each upgraded level includes a highter capacity for cargo and a more improved warp-drive system. The S model is the highest level of the four. Players can attack freighters to steal resources away that are stored on the ship. These ships are usually accompanied by smaller fighters. Freighters are sometimes armed with their own defensive turrets and preparation prior to attacking should be taken. Pirates may also be seen spawning near freighters, triggering a distress call event. Starting with update 1.1, players became able to own their own freighters at a large cost. The NEXT update added Command Freighters and the ability to play with friends to the game. Players can gain a freighter for free and create a fleet of Frigates. Friends can join a player on their freighter and travel with them. =Player Owned Freighters= Freighters are large luxury trade spacecraft with a cost to match. Freighters grant the ability to construct a base within them, which allows for many economic advantages such as mobile farming and internal storage units. Once a player owns a Freighter, they can start to put together a fleet of Frigates which can be sent out on Expeditions to complete objectives and collect rewards. To do this, players will need to create a Freighter Command Room. This can be done in the Freighter base building menu and is required to start building a fleet. The materials needed include Silver x120, Gold x40, and Tritium x10. Tritium and Silver are also needed to build additional rooms. Once the Command Room is complete, watch for Frigate icons during travels in space. Speak to the Frigate Captains and ask them to join your team to recruit them. Players may summon their freighters from almost anywhere on the surface of a planet or in empty space from the quick access menu. As of the NEXT update, players can be joined on their freighter by additional team members. Purchasing Freighters Freighters will usually spawn in groups during space travel. If the player approaches the group of freighters, the lead freighter will usually show up as a marker. The lead freighter will have a blue beacon indicating a landing zone similar to a space station. once approached the player's ship will commence auto-landing and will be docked in the hangar. From the hanger the player must make their way to the bridge, where the captain resides and offers their services. Purchase Notes *Since the cost of purchasing freighters quickly overtakes the cost of purchasing a Starship (see below), it's recommended that the player use the enhanced storage capacity in order to participate in the trade system. *The outward appearance of a freighter cannot be changed. *The number of turrets a freighter has cannot be changed. Getting a Freighter for Free To get a free Freighter, players will need to watch for distress signals from Freighters while traveling between systems and planets. There is a guaranteed call early on in the Atlas storyline, so be sure to do it. Once a call is heard, respond and kill all the pirates that are attacking the Freighter, but do not damage the Freighter itself, or players could risk appearing hostile. After the last pirate is dead, the player will get a call from the Freighter Captain. Open the Starship Communicator to accept an invitation to come on board. Wait for the indication on the bay doors to turn green before attempting to dock. Locate the Captain on the Freighter and talk to them. Players will be offered the Freighter as a reward for saving the Captain's life. Accept the offer to gain the ship. There is still a chance that the Freighter's price will be significantly decreased, but not free. If this happens, keep saving Freighters until a Captain offers it for free, which may take a few tries, but will definitetly happen. Freighter Battles When pirates approach, or if you attack a freighter, the bay doors turn orange, then red, and doesn't allow ships to enter. As always, you can choose to defend the freighter or attack it. You CAN raid items from your own freighter, and it does not affect your freighter in any way. There is a rare space battle whereas the largest freighter: a super massive long freighter with 20 turrets, 46 storage spheres, and is rounded at the front, spawns and instantly starts a space battle on a rare occasion where you warp into a new system. The battle contains up to 7 pirates. It is best to defend the freighter, as if you successfully destroy all the attacking pirates, the captain will either give you up to 2 free warp cell's or a good deal on the freighter itself. Storage Freighters have a maximum storage capacity of 48 slots and the first freighters encountered have 13 slots. Once a freighter is purchased, the freighters the player encounters from then on will have 2 additional storage slots and cost about 2.5 million credits more than the last until the cap is reached. Additional storage can be made by using the base building area to build storage containers. Storage Notes *Just as starships can fit 2 exosuit stacks (250 element/stack) into 1 starship stack (500 element/stack), freighters can fit 2 starship stacks into 1 freighter stack (1000 element/stack). *In order to access the freighter's storage slots, the player must speak to the captain and transfer materials from the freighter to their starship. You can also access it from your inventory, in the "Freighter" tab, but only able to take or deposit items if you have landed in the Freighter. *The player may teleport materials from their starship to their freighter at any time by tapping the transfer button on one of the freighter's empty slots. *The outward appearance of a freighter has no bearing on its storage capacity. Base Building The doors on the opposite end of the Freighter as the captain hold the base portion of the freighter. These doors will remain locked until the player purchases or gains access to the freighter. The main means of expanding the base is through the hallways that extend from the main circular room. Confirmed Glitches/Bugs *As of ver. 1.1, If a player docks into a freighter (owned or not) when pirates are about to spawn, the freighter goes into alarm and won't allow the player to take off. *As of ver. 1.1, freighters can be summoned very close to the surface of a planet. *As of ver. 1.1, if you land in a freighter that you have not purchased yet, and you leave the game(after auto-save) and return, the freighter will disappear and your ship will be floating in space, and you will be sent falling through space. Gallery No Man's Sky 20161129020411.jpg|Some call this the "star destroyer" type. b6TEl0P.jpg|This one has 20 turrets. Nutx9v9.jpg|The outer appearance of a freighter has no bearing on its storage capacity. No Man's Sky 20161129200559.jpg No Man's Sky 20161129211550.jpg|No, you do't get to fly your freighter. 15326066_817478981329_2915080547165364894_o.jpg|21 Slot Freighter|link=http://nomanssky.wikia.com/wiki/Freighters es:Cargueros Category:Spacecraft